El principio
by LunarsRebels
Summary: Serena piensa mucho en una estrella, ¿deberia de luchar en contra de ese destino que nunca quiso?
1. Chapter 1

_Serena solo queria huir de un futuro que nunca quiso, para todas sus amigas sailors y su prometido que ahorita actualmente estaba estudiando en Estados Unidos despues de lo que paso en la batalla de Galaxia, eso no lo detuvo a pedir otra vez la beca y se la dieron el año entrante; para todos serian traicion si fuera a luchar por un futuro de ella misma_

 _Rini_

 _Ese pensamiento de pensar mucho en su futura hija, le hace dudar algo, si fuera su hija y de Darien por que no tiene los ojos azules? su pelo rosado? deberia ser azules como el de ambos novios, y su pelo deberia ser negro o rubia como sus padres._

 _Pensaba como a los 14 años su vida fuera tan diferente y tener que combatir contra monstruos mientras que sus compañeras de la escuela estaban disfrutando de una fiesta, ir por un helado, conocer al quizas el primer amor de tu vida, para ella no fue nada facil tener que aceptar esto, pero mas cambio su vida cuando sus sailors, su principe, y ella eran recarnaciones por algo que paso en un milenio atras y para que fueran felices todos en este mundo otra vez_

 _Ya no mas, es lo que pensaba Serena mientras guardaba su diario secretamente y se dieran cuenta que estaba enamorada de una estrella_

 _¿Deberia de luchar por esa estrella? ¿O tener que luchar con el destino? ¿Sera que todas me apoyaran? ¿Y si Seiya se encontro otra estrella en su planeta? es lo que atormentaba a Serena siempre que pensaba en el_

 _Habia pasado 4 años desde aquel dia en que se despidieron a las estrellas, y actualmente esta estudiando Psicologia, habia madurado pero la presion de todos en que ya deberia comportarse como deberia ser la estaba hartando demasiado_

 _Darien habia prometido regresar hace poco pero no ha vuelto, ¿Sera que se encontro con otra persona a quien amar?, Serena pensaba en que nunca regresaria y ella esta ilusionada a que vuelva, habian hecho una discusion por e-mail ya que ella le decia por que no la llamaba ni una carta, y el dijo que era por los estudios, y no le creyo, y desde entonces no han hecho contacto_

Tenia que luchar por ese destino que ella queria para ella misma, disfrutar de la vida, deberia en esos momentos estar en fiesta, ir al cine, ir por un helado, y visitar a sus amigas, desde aquel dia sus sailors cada una estan en diferentes carreras y caminos, y ella esperando por algo que tal vez nunca se vera en muchos años, deberia ir del viaje, conocer mas personas y ser quien es ella, no era Serenity como aquel pasado, era Serena Tsukino

Ya no era Sailor Moon, esa heroina que salvo Tokyo por muchos años para que disfrutaran la paz todas las personas, Ya no era esa niña inmadura ni llorona, lucharia por ese destino, queria esa estrella a su lado, _no le importaba si todos decian sobre Rini, o Tokyo de Cristal_ , queria sentir esa paz que nunca sintio cuando era mas joven

Esa angustia de siempre que salia un monstruo era frustante pero queria que su propio pais no tuviera ese terror, no solo ella podia luchar sola, tenia a Tuxedo Mask, y sus sailors, siempre apoyandola a destruir los planes de los villanos malvados, ejemplo, Beryl y Metalia, Diamante, y su equipo, y mas hasta llegar Galaxia, fue un caos en la ultima batalla, habia llorado bastante al ver morir a sus amigas y al enterarse que Darien habia muerto desde aquel dia en el aeropuerto despues que le habia dado un anillo de compromiso.

 _Anillo de compromiso._ Desde ese dia que el se fue otra vez a America, se lo quito ya que sentia demasiada presion en pensar en aquel futuro, ya no mas.

Serena Tsukino de 20 años ya no era esa niña insegura de ella misma, el haber luchado por Tokyo le ayudo bastante al ser ella misma, no era egoismo lo que haria luchar por esa estrella, no seria traicion ya que nunca le preguntaron si queria ser princesa de luna en un pasado que paso mil años, ya no seria Reina Neo-Serenity

* * *

Hola,solo tenia demasiada inspiracion el hacer esto asi que por favor dejen comentarios y si me piden otras partes lo hare (seria muy pocos capitulos)

Soy muy fan de SXD, pero les tengo un cariño las que hacen fan fics de SXS asi que hice esto.

Gracias


	2. Chapter 2

NA: Perdon si hasta ahorita hago esto, vi un comentario diciendo que tenia potencial para ser un long fic, soy nueva en esto, asi que este es el segundo y ultimo capitulo, mil disculpas

* * *

 _Habia pasado una semana en aquel discusion con sus amigas Sailors diciendole que si "Rini" o "Tokio de Cristal", despues de eso llegando a casa se fue directo a su correo y explicandole a Darien que ya no podia soportar estar unida con el solo por un pasado que paso millones de años, diciendole que estaba libre de hacer lo que el queria en su vida._

 _Pasaron meses y años..._

 _Serena ya estaba graduada en Lic. de Psicologia, la que apoyo su decision fue Mina, fueron a Europa a conocer lugares y de las demas se habian perdido el contacto despues de enfrentandose en el templo de Rei._

 _Lo ultimo que supo de ellas, fue Amy habia recibido su titulo de Medicina, y estaba en Alemania, Rei habia decidido quedarse en el templo de su abuelo, ahorita estaba junto con Nicolas, y Lita habia hecho los estudios de Chef, y salia con Andrew._

 _Mina habia asistido a muchos castings y lo habia conseguido tener su primer papel protagonista_

 _De Darien, Serena supo por Andrew que estaba saliendo con una chava americana, habia recibido su titulo de Medicina, y que el era muy reconocido en America. meses despues que habia mandando el mensaje, Darien le habia envidado un e-mail explicandole que ya no la amaba, solo estaban atados a un pasado_

 _Serena con 24 años estaba en el aeropuerto esperando a Mina, ya que tantos viajes, entrevistas, cosas de ser actriz la tenia todo cansada, necesitaba un merecido descanso_

 _Y oyo un grito de chicas, se acerco como a muchas, y estaba en shock cuando se dio cuenta lo que era.._

 _Habian regresado como su estrella le habia prometido, y grito su nombre; el se dio cuenta de quien se trataba y se abrazaron, y se dijeron que se amaban demasiado._

 _Habian pasado 5 años desde aquel dia, ahorita estaba recien casada y con un bebe en camino, no podia estar mas que feliz con la persona que ella amaba, despues de que habia pasado en el aeropuerto ella le dijo que ya no estaba junto con Darien, sus padres lo aceptaron bien, y mas el señor Tsukino, asi que empezaron su relacion, Mina que despues de mucho le habia confesado con Yaten, y empezaron a andar, ellos se casaron antes que ellos y ya tenian un bebe de 3 meses, y se habian casado 2 años._

 _¿y las demas? Rei se habia casado con Nicolas, y tenian un niño precioso con ojos de su madre, y lo demas de su padre. Lita se habia casado con Andrew, y estaba casados 1 año y medio, y estaban esperando un bebe en camino igual que ellos. Amy habia regresado de Alemania, ya estaba casada con una persona que habia conocido en Alemania, y ya tenian un bebe de 3 meses. Darien lo habian transladado en Tokio ya con su esposa y hija. Serena y Seiya eran muy buenos amigos de aquella pareja. no habian rencores, solo estaban felices con su destino que habian elegido_

 _Pasaron 8-7 meses y entonces Serena estaba demasiada feliz con una sonrisa junto con su esposo y con su hija, una preciosa niña con ojos de su madre y esperaban que fuera a sacar el talento de su padre._

Despues de todo aquel futuro no era tan importante como lo fue en algun momento de sus vidas.


End file.
